memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Court Martial (épisode)
Kirk est accusé de négligences graves à la suite de la mort de l'un de ses subordonnés, le lieutenant commander Benjamin Finney. Il sera amené à se justifier devant une cour martiale. Résumé L'Enterprise a essuyé un orage ionique qui a provoqué la mort d'un membre d'équipage et des dommages considérables. Kirk décide de faire halte sur la base stellaire 11 pour réparer. Dans le bureau du commodore Stone de la base, le capitaine Kirk lit son témoignage assermenté : l'officier Benjamin Finney était dans la capsule d'ion, pendant l'orage. Kirk a déclenché l'alerte rouge, et l'a averti de sortir de la capsule. Mais il était trop en retard, et ils ont dû l'éjecter, le tuant. Kirk appelle l'entreprise pour obtenir les enregistrements de bord. Soudain, Jamie Finney entre en accusant le capitaine Kirk du meurtre de son père, Benjamin Finney. Le commodore Stone demande à Kirk s'il est sûr qu'il a largué la capsule après avoir déclenché l'alerte rouge, ce qu'il confirme. Mais les enregistrements indiquent qu'il l'a larguée avant l'alerte rouge, et placent de ce fait le blâme de la mort de Finney sur lui. Kirk raconte qu'il a été l'élève de Finney à l'académie de Starfleet. Ils ont été amis jusqu'au jour où Kirk avait découvert que Finney avait laissé ouvert le circuit des piles atomiques du vaisseau République 1371, au risque de provoquer son explosion. Kirk a noté cet incident dans son rapport ce qui a brisé la carrière de Finney. Le Commodore Stone consigne Kirk à la base, et décide d'ouvrir une enquête officielle. Capitaine Kirk rencontre une vieille amie, Areel Shaw, qu'il n'a pas vu depuis 4 ans. Elle l'avertit qu'il prend la situation trop à la légère, ce qu'il attribue à "la confiance d'un homme innocent". Il lui demande d'être son avocat, mais elle est occupé avec un autre cas. Elle lui recommande Samuel T. Cogley. Il lui demande comment elle sait autant de choses. Elle lui dit que ce sera elle, le procureur de son affaire. De retour dans ses quarts provisoires sur Starbase 11, Kirk constate que Samuel T. Cogley a installé ses affaires, dont un certain nombre de vieux livres. Cogley argue du fait que les livres sont là où vous pouvez éprouver la loi, pas pasteurisée dans un ordinateur. La cour martiale Le commodore Stone a rassemblé un tribunal : le Commandant Lindstrom représentant Starfleet, et les capitaines Krasnovsky et Chandra. Kirk plaide non coupable. Le Lieutenant Shaw appelle M. Spock à la barre. Il déclare que quelque chose cloche dans l'odinateur et que Kirk n'est pas le genre d'homme à commettre des actes dégradants. M. Cogley n'a aucune question. Le Lieutenant Shaw appelle alors l'officier de personnel de l'Enterprise à la barre. Elle confirme que c'est l'incident sur le République qui a coûté sa carrière à Finney. M. Cogley n'a aucune question. C'est ensuite à McCoy. Elle lui demande à cause de la haine de Finney pour Kirk, Kirl aurait pu haïr Finney à son tour, ce qu'il confirme à contre coeur.M. Cogley n'a aucune question. M. Cogley appelle alors capitaine James T. Kirk à la barre. Il demande à Kirk de confirmer sa version. Kirk déclare qu'il y avait, et qu'il le ferait encore, parce qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la sûreté de son bateau. Le Lieutenant Shaw fait alors diffuser les images de ce qui c'est passé sur le pont de l'Enterprise ce jour là. La vidéo prouve que Kirk a bien fait larguer la capsule avant l'alerte rouge. Le capitaine embarassé, déclare que "ce n'est pas de cette façon que ça s'est passé". Cogley suggère à Kirk que peut-être il a commis une erreur, et qu'ils peuvent encore changer leur défense. Mais Kirk, décide qu'il s'en tiendra à ce qu'il se rappelle. Spock appelle pour dire qu'il a une nouvelle fois vérifier l'ordinateur, mais les résultats ne montrent rien. Kirk le remercie et suggère que peut-être Spock pourra battre son prochain capitaine aux échecs... Le mot "échecs" laisse Spock songeur... Jame Finney entre et demande à Cogley de retirer sa plainte. Jame a lu de vieilles lettres à sa mère, dans lesquelles Benjamin Finney parle de son amitié pour Kirk. Cogley semble avoir une idée. Sur l'Enterprise, Spock joue aux échecs avec l'ordinateur dans la salle de briefing. Dr. McCoy entre et s'étonne qu'il puisse jouer aux échecs. Cependant, Spock explique qu'il vient juste gagné son quatrième jeu, ce qui est impossible. Spock examine la banque de données, et découvre que l'ordinateur avait été trafiqué. Au procès c'est le moment des plaidoiries, Spock et McCoy surgissent en pleine audience. L'avocat demande que Kirk soit confronté à l'ordinateur de bord de l'Enterprise, ce que le tribunal accepte. Sur l'Enterprise Spock explique à la cour que le mieux qu'il pourrait espérer en jouant aux échecs avec l'ordinateur serait une impasse, or il est gagné 5 fois jusqu'ici. Quelqu'un à accidentellement ou délibérément changé la programmation et la mémoire de l'ordinateur. Hypothétiquement, les seules personnes qui pourraient avoir changé l'ordinateur sont Spock, Kirk, ou l'officier des transmissions, qui était Finney. Kirk décrit les recherches pour retrouver le lieutenant commandant Finney, après que la capsule ait été larguée. Cogley conclut que Finney n'est pas mort, mais se cache quelque part à bord. Pour entreprendre les recherches, tout l'équipage est évacué. Le carteur auditif de l'ordinateur va repérer tous les battements de coeur sur le vaisseau. par élimination il en reste un inexpliqué. Le bruit vient du pont B, près de la salle des machines. Kirk part à sa recherche avec un phaseur pour trouver Finney. Cogley a ramené sa fille Jame à bord. Sans équipage l'Enterprise commence à tomber. Kirk essaye de raisonner Finney mais sans succès. Spock tente de téléporter les membres de la cour sur la planète, mais la puissance est insuffisante, à cause de Finney. Après un combat, Kirk a finalement le dessus. Finney indique à Kirk où il a trafiqué les commandes. Kirk commence à essayer de réparer. Sur le pont, Uhura prend la barre, car la puissance est revenue. Ils peuvent stabiliser l'orbite juste à temps. Le procureur n'a aucun autre argument, et Kirk est déclaré innocent. Pendant que l'Enterprise se dispose à partir, Areel indique à Kirk que Cogley représentera maintenant Finney dans son propre procès. Elle embrasse Kirk, espérant qu'ils se reverront. Citations Kirk : "OH, vous voulez balayer cette affaire sous la couverture et moi avec elle ! Pas question. J'ai l'intention de combattre." commodore Stone : "Alors vous souhaitez une cour maetiale ! !" Kirk : "Souhaiter ? Je le demande ! TOUT DE SUITE ! !" Kirk : "Comment connaissez-vous la tactique à suivre ?" Areel Shaw : "Parce que, Jim Kirk, mon cher vieil amour, je suis le procureur. Et je dois faire tout mon possible pour vous abattre. Vous exclure du service, en disgrâce..." Kirk : "Vous êtes un cinglé évadé, ou Samuel T Cogley, avocat à la cour." Samuel T Cogley : "Certainement les deux. Avez-vous besoin d'un avocat ?" Kirk: "J'en ai peur." Kirk : "... Mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que ça s'est passé." Areel Shaw au commodore Stone : "M. Cogley est bien connu pour ses coups de theatre !" Cogleyà Shaw :''' "Est-ce que sauver la carrière d'un homme innocent c'est du theatre ?" '''Stone : "Les avocats doivent faire leurs remarques directement à la cour !" Cogley : "Je serais enchanté de le faire, maintenant que j'ai quelque chose d'HUMAIN à dire ! Les droits de l'homme !, monsieur. La Bible. Le code de Hammurabi, et de Justinian, La Magna Carta. La constitution des Etats-Unis. Les Déclarations Fondamentales Des Colonies De Martian. Les Statuts De l'Alpha III. Messieurs, ces documents parlent tous des DROITS ! Droits des accusés d'être jugé par ses pairs, d'être représenté par un avocats, les droits du contre-interrogatoire, mais plus important, le droit d'être confronté aux témoins qui ont déposé contre lui -- un droit qui a été refusé à mon client !" Areel Shaw : "Votre honneur, ceci est ridicule. Nous avons produit des témoins devant le tribunal. Mon adversaire a eu l'occasion de les voir, de les interrogent." Cogley : "tout sauf UN ! Le témoin le plus dévastateur contre mon client n'est pas un être humain. C'est une machine, un système d'information. Le journal de bord de l'Entrerprise. Je demande cette cour de suspendre et reconvoquer le procès à bord du navire." Areel Shaw : "Je proteste, votre honneur !" Cogley : "Je vous le répète, je parle de droit ! Une machine n'en a aucun. Un homme les a tous. Mon client a le droit de faire face à son accusateur, et si vous ne l'accordez pas ce droit, vous nous avez réduits au niveau de la machine ! En effet, vous avez élevé cette machine au-dessus de nous ! Je demande de m'accorder ma demande. Et plus que cela, messieurs. Au nom de l'humanité, se fanant dans l'ombre de la machine, je l'exige. "Je L'EXIGE ! ! !" Areel Shaw : "Combien de temps cette fois avant de ce revoir ?" Kirk : "Au risque de passer pour un mystique cela dépendera des étoiles." Kirk : "Meilleure chance la prochaine fois." Areel Shaw : "J'ai eu plutôt de la chance cette fois... J'ai perdu..." Thèmes et Valeurs Faire face à la haine et à la vengeance. Production * La première ébauche pour le manuscrit de cet épisode, intitulée "court-martial sur Starbase onze," est du 21 septembre 1966. Les mises à jour du scénario définitif sont du 26 et 29 septembre. * L'épisode a été filmé début octobre 1966. Informations * C'est le premier épisode dans lequel les noms "Starfleet" et "Starfleet Command" ont été utilisés. * C'est aussi le premier voyage dans TOS à une base stellaire de la Fédération. * La référence de Kirk à l'amplification du son "sur ordre de un à puissance quatre" est un impaire. La phrase dans le scénario est "un à puissance dix". * Nous pouvons voir, pour la seule fois dans la série, à une série de numéros d'enregistrement sur le diagramme dans le bureau de Stone. Greg Jein les a associés à dix noms précédemment utilisés dans les notes de production qui seront plus tard assumées comme étant la classe "de Constitution" des vaisseaux, malgré les numéros s'étendant plus bas que l' USS "Constitution". Le diagramme mural disparaît dans une scène postérieure du bureau de Stone. * Au moment de cet épisode, "l'Intrépide", le vaisseau Vulcan, est réparé à la base stellaire 11. Il sera plus tard détruit par l'amibe spatiale dans "The Immunity Syndrome". * "Court Martial" était le dernier épisode dans lequel on pouvait entendre le son des moteurs du vaisseau pendant des défilés aériens. Cependant, pour les sorties DVD, ce son a été ajouté pour tout le reste des épisodes. * Des images de "The Naked Time" sont utilisées quand "l'Enterprise" rétablit son orbite autour de Starbase 11. *Conformément à l'ouvrage de référence Star Trek Concordance, les initiales du Commodore Stone sont "L.T". * Cet épisode est disponible sur VHS par l'Amazone sous ISBN 6300213196. Acteurs et Personnages * Kirk s'adresse à l'officier à la barre en tant que "Mike." Un autre personnage appelé "Corrigan" incline la tête froidement vers Kirk. Les crédits se rapportent à Corrigan comme étant joué par Tom Curtis. Puisque c'est un rôle parlant, il semble probablement que Tom Curtis a joué "Mike." Cet acteur a fourni la voix du capitaine Daily dans "la conscience du roi" et la voix des "opérations de Starbase" dans "la ménagerie, part I". * "Star Trek" peint souvent des attitudes très années 60 envers les femmes, malgré leur présence comme égale à bord des vaisseaux. Areel Shaw est une exception - elle a aimé Kirk, mais n'empêche pas les poursuites judiciaires contre lui et ne met pas fin à sa carrière dans Starfleet. Un scénario semblable existe entre le Capitaine Jean-Luc Picard et J.A.G. Capitaine Philippa Louvois dans TNG l'épisode "The Measure Of A Man." * Le Commodore Stone est la première personne de haut-rang de couleur à apparaître dans TOS. Il a également commandé un vaisseau. * Elisha Cook Jr. avait de grandes difficultés pour se rappeler son dialogue. Le discours de son personnage, Sam Cogley, a dû être monté par bouts. * En plus d'être un bon avocat de la défense, Sam Cogley fournit aussi une défense des livres face à la technologie moderne, revendiquant qu'il n'utilise jamais l'ordinateur dans ses fonctions. Certains ont critiqué Cogley pour être un avocat assez faible, car il est prêt à renoncer, mais comme dit Kirk, la preuve contre lui était flagrante. * James Doohan, Scotty, George Takei et Sulu n'apparaissent pas dans cet épisode. Histoires * Les changements dans le manuscrit rendent moins évident de savoir pourquoi l'attitude de Jame Finney envers Kirk se change de nouveau en respect tellement rapidement. Dans le scénario, elle a lu les vieilles lettres de son père et elles lui font croire qu'il pourrait faire une farce à Kirk. * Il existe une scène (filmée, mais coupée) où Jame Finney entre dans la salle des machines à la fin du combat entre Finney et Kirk. L'apparition de sa fille et son désir de la sauver est ce qui fait dire par Finney à Kirk où il a saboté "l'Enterprise". http://www.startrekhistory.com/restoration/los t4.html#CM [1 la scène a été vraisemblablement supprimée parce que l'épisode était trop long. Cependant, la coupe a rendu nécessaire l'utilisation de la voix de Kirk pour le raconter. Incohérences * Spock amplifie tous les bruits audibles du vaisseau assez fort pour rendre les sons difficilement supportables mais les voix ne sont pas amplifiées quand elles parlent. * En éliminant le battement de coeur de Spock, McCoy place le dispositif au-dessus de sa poitrine. Or les coeurs de Vulcan sont localisés là où serait le foie d'un humain. * Bien que Kirk mentionne qu'ils attendent l'arrivée du tribunal du procès, on les a précédemment tous vus pendant la première scène à la barre, portant leurs tenues de cérémonie. Cette incongruité est le résultat du désordre des scènes pour la version diffusée. Dans le scénario, le procès commence dans le bureau de Stone par l'interrogatoire de Kirk, la scène à la barre est la suivante. Décors et Accessoires * Le dispositif pour effacer certains sons est un microphone très 20ème-siècle. * Une clé à molette du 20ème de siècle apparaît dans la salle des machines où Ben Finney l'emploie comme arme. * L'image sur le mur à l'extérieur du bureau de Stone semble montrer le lancement d'une première fusée de la NASA. * Aussi vu dans le bureau de Stone un téléporteur pour deux personnes. On le verra plus tard dans "The Trouble with Tribbles". * Les plantes dans le bureau de Stone ont été vues dans "The Conscience of the King" et plus tard seront employées pour les spores dans "This Side of Paradise". * La salle de tribunal contient les grands insignes de Starfleet Command qui apparaîtront derrière tous les amiraux lors des comunications avec le vaisseau dans les épisodes futurs. * Le bras/capteur sur la chaise des témoins de la salle du tribunal démasquera plus tard un menteur dans "Wolf in the Fold". Uniformes * C'est le début des tenues de cérémonie dans cet épisode. * Finney est désigné clairement sous le nom de lieutenant commandant dans tout l'épisode, mais quand il apparaît finalement, il porte les galons de commandant. * Les membres d'équipage et les officiers de Starfleet à la barre ont sur leurs uniformes les insignes de l'Enterprise, malgré le fait que bon nombre d'entre eux servent sur d'autres vaisseaux (ceci est rendu évident dans le dialogue où Kirk n'a pas vu Timothy depuis l'"expédition de Vulcanian"). Plus tôt de la série, nous avons vu l'équipier de l'Antares avec un insigne de son vaisseau dans "Charlie X". Dans des épisodes postérieurs, la série a officiellement établi que chaque vaisseau de Starfleet aurait ses propres insignes (comme dans "The Omega Glory", "The Doomsday Machine", et dans "In a Mirror, Darkly". * L'ordinateur de la salle de tribunal donne le rang de Spock comme capitaine de corvette, mais il porte les galons d'un commandant. Tel était l'uniforme de Spock tout au long de la première saison (excepté "Where No Man Has Gone Before"), quoiqu'il soit désigné davantage sous le nom de lieutenant commandant dans "The Menagerie, Part I & II" et "Tomorrow is Yesterday". Cette anomalie récurrente semble avoir été corrigée pour "Amok Time", quand le central de l'espace Vulcan demande le "commandant Spock." * Areel Shaw porte la seule tenue de cérémonie féminine dans la série. Elle a des galons d'or sur les manchettes ainsi qu'un insigne de Starfleet sur la poitrine, que les uniformes masculins ne portent pas. * Novélisations : ** "Star Trek 2" de James Blish - Bantam Books / 1968 ** "Star Trek : Le duel" - Editions Claude Lefrancq #7 / 1991 Acteurs / Personnages / Doubleurs Personnages principaux * William Shatner est James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy est Spock * DeForest Kelley est Leonard H. McCoy * Nichelle Nichols est Uhura Autres personnages * Percy Rodriguez est Stone * Elisha Cook, Jr. est Samuel T. Cogley * Joan Marshall est Areel Shaw * Richard Webb est Benjamin Finney * Hagan Beggs est Hansen * Winston DeLugo est Timothy * Tom Curtis est Corrigan * Alice Rawlings est Jame Finney * Nancy Wong est l’'officier' du personnel * Bart Conrad est Krasnovsky * William Meader est Lindstrom * Reginald Lal Singh est Chandra * Larry Riddle est un officier au bar * Majel Barrett est la voix de l'ordinateur * William Blackburn est Hadley (non-crédité) * Frank da Vinci est Brent (non-crédité) * Chuck Clow est la doublure de William Shatner * Troy Melton est la doublure de Richard Webb Liens et références Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...) : Alfa III, Mars, Orage ionique * Espèces et organisations : Etats-Unis d'Amérique, Starfleet Command * Personnages : Brent, Chandra, Samuel T. Cogley, Corrigan, Benjamin Finney, Jame Finney, Hadley, Hansen, Krasnovsky, Lindstrom, Mike, Moïse, Areel Shaw, Stone, Timothy, Teller * Vaisseaux et stations : USS Intrepid, USS Republic, Starbase 11 * Armement et Technologie : * Autres : Académie de Starfleet, Alerte jaune, Alerte rouge, Avocat, "Bible", Code de Justinien, Constitution des Etats-Unis, Cour martiale, Déclaration fondamentale des colonies martiennes, Droits de l'Homme, Echecs 3D, Légion d'honneur de Starfleet, Magna Carta, Numéro de matricule, Statuts d'Alpha III, Tables de Moïse Liens externes * Category:Episodes TOS de:Kirk unter Anklage en:Court Martial es:Court Martial nl:Court Martial sv:Court Martial